leslegendairesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fil de forum:Détente/@comment-4905836-20160409160018/@comment-26411981-20160423012102
C'était juste la précision car oui en effet c'est dans 1 an et NAdou semble avancer mais je pense qu'il doit avoir un travaille énorme en effet. Sinon ma critique de Parodia ^^ Bien nous commençons sur cette critique avec quelques précisions ! Je pense que je vais spoiler dans ma critique, donc, ne lisez pas p’tit curieux si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la surprise et la chute du gag en question ! :3 Voili voilou, vous êtes prévenue voyageur imprudent ! – __ __ __ __ __ __ __ Prout. JE PENSE QUE C’EST BON 8D (La conscience de Précy vous informe que le mot ce trouvant au dessus et l’unique faute du coté fou de Précy. Cordialement) Bien ! Comme toujours vue que j’aime être organisé dans mes critiques (et être aussi vulgaire autant l’avouer, mais là je vais me contenir ^^ !) je vais comme toujours bien sur diviser ma critique en plusieurs partie distincte ! Les Gags, Le monde de Parodia ! – Bien je commence par le but premier et de ce qu’est composé le tome lui-même. J’avais déjà avoué lors de ma première critique suite à la sortie des premières pages, que à l’annonce de Parodia bien que je trouvais le concept sympa d’inclure les auteurs et dessinateur eux-mêmes dans la BD, j’étais l’une des personnes qui pensait que les blagues serait style carambar et plutôt lourdingue. Maybon, en tant que fidèle lectrice je ne pouvais pas ignorer les news que je trouvais toujours kawaï ainsi que les premières pages, qui ont commencé à me faire changer d’avis ! Est-ce que cela à continuer ? Est-ce que Parodia à réussit sa mission à me faire rire ? Et ben c’est avec un grand sourire que j’annonce que oui en effet, ils ont réussit ! Bien que certaines blagues m’ont faire rires plus que d’autres (et mon avis cela sera pour tout les mondes) le style de dessins, la tête des personnages et la chute en elle-même, ainsi que les réactions des personnages en face de cette dernière (que ce sois nos chères Légendaires, ou nos trois super Nanas /DESOLER XD !/ Et Maître Pamplemousse) sont en effet très marrante et fait des fois taper des certains délires avec d’autres personnes :regard furtif vers sa pote : jusqu’à en aller sur un petit fou rire :sisi je vous jure, cela c’est bien passer pour ma part…. o/ Promit je vous explique après !: Chacune d’entres elles leur sont uniques, dans le monde des Légendaires, tout ailleurs (je pense surtout à Même pas Peur, ou se demande ou ils sont xD) Le monde réelle avec notre Legendary Team ou bien les deux en même temps. Je vais m’arrêter sur ce concept d’inclure notre Maître Pamplemousse, Nadou, notre talentueuse dessinatrice des Tomes Origines, Kitou, notre fidèle gardienne du livre d’Or et la p’tite dernière, dessinatrice de Parodia, Jessica Jung (qui rebelle les filles ma parole 83… J’espère que vous avez échappez au Pamplemousse à la fin) J’avais déjà dit mon avis la dernière fois… J’ADORE quand ont peut inclure de la réalité dans un monde totalement à part ou monté ça comme si cela était vraiment un genre de Cinéma et que les Légendaires cohabite bien avec leur Maître Sadique (je pense surtout à la blague Games of Trône, WC Versa, Trésor très Privé et j’en passe mais ce sont celle que j’ai surtout retenue) Et bien que j’adore ça, c’est un truc que je croise très peu souvent (voir jamais, vue que la seule chose où j’ai pus voir auteur qui rencontre personnage de fiction est dans ma série Supernatural bien que cela sois dans un autre cadre) et que donc cela à été un plaisir de trouvé ce petit plaisir –nan ENORME- dans ma BD préférer ! :3 En plus les rencontres avec les personnages sont comme ont pourrait le penser – Les Légendaires veulent se venger du Pamplemousse qu’ils soit sadique avec eux (Trésor Très Privé) Artémus, écrivain lui aussi, qui le défie en duel pour savoir qui va gagner (C’est qui le meilleurs ?) et j’en passe encore car là je pourrais citer tout le tome si je continue :3 ! Mais chacune de leur rencontres sont géniaux, et sont sans doute l’une des plus marrantes. Et autant pas le cacher – Parodia est un coffre à clin d’œil en tout genre jusqu’à être incruster dans le gags lui-même ! Je pense « La Reine des Nazes » qui fut sans doute l’une où j’avais totalement oublié ce scoop et quand j’ai vue « Hellza » que j’ai juste exploser de rire sans m’y attendre et que la blague en elle-même et est truffer donc de personnage que je connais moi-même (et dont un qui viens dem on autre univers de BD préférer – Astérix, Assurancetourix, qui le clin d’œil ce poursuit jusqu’au « Jte frappe car tu chante, parfait ! ») et je retiens plein d’autres, Voyage dans le Futur , Pokémon, qui fut aussi l’une de mes blagues préférer mais j’y reviendrais après sur ces dernières ! :3 Bref ! Je vous laisse chercher, j’ai été comme une gamine à tous les cherches et les reconnaitre pour ce que je connaissais de nom ou de vue seulement ! Blagues Préférers – Bien sur j’ai eux mes ptits coups de cœur et donc je les cites directement – C’est Qui le meilleurs ?, la Reine des Nazes, Ending Games, Copié-Coffré, Trésor Très Privé, Mauvais Joueur, Chat Perché et la Grève, oui elles sont pas dans l’ordre, oui yen à pas beaucoup et je vais éviter de résumer le pourquoi de tous TOUT SIMPLEMENT ! Yen a plein d’autres qui m’ont fait aussi rire comme WC Versa, Rien à Voir !, Projet Légenfangirls, bref réellement la seule qui m’a fait pas réellement rire est « Un Coup de Génie » qui à été un plutôt un What the Fuck dans ma tête de voir un perso des Simpsons dans la BD qui m’a touché à ce moment autre que le rire et cette tête – O.o Voila. Je vais éviter de m’arrêter sur toute entre elles bien sur je ne tiens pas à faire une critique de 10 pages ^^’’ (et je suis déjà a 2 pages sur Words, pauvre de moi =’(…) :tousse : C’est qui le meilleurs ? – Je voulais une rencontre Artémus et Pamplemousse ! Et comme je l’imaginais baaaah… Artémus reste le même même en présence de son créateur et que le mot édéfis » m’ait été presque obligé entre eux. Ce fut surtout la chute qui m’a fait plus rire, certes j’avais prévue un peu la rencontre mais jamais… Qu’Artémus et Amy –qui n’a dut rien demander la pauvre ! XD Première fois qu’ont la voie c’est méchant !- en souris. Jamais j’aurais attendus de les voir en sourie. Après à savoir si les Pamplemousses les à gardés dans une jolie p’tite cages eux deux pour le tome 2 de Parodia, cela serait intéressant :3 La Reine des Nazes – J’ai déjà dit au dessus, j’ai vue le scoop, je l’ai oubliée, voir « Hellza » m’a foutus une baffe de fou rire. Et cela exprime le truc qu’ont ressens maintenant en écoutant « Libérer Délivrer » des envies de frapper tout ce qui CHANTE BORDEL ! :tousse : Chat Perché – Celle-ci m’a fait beaucoup rire car…. Cela me rappeler une fois moi sur le livre d’Or avant le Festival de St Denis, où j’avais demandé si il n’avait aucun allergie comptant faire des gâteaux à la Noix de Coco pour lui emporter (et comme je suis intelligente, j’ai penser – merde, il a peut être une allergie alimentaire notre Pamplemousse ‘^’) et donc il m’avait répondus « Si tu ne mets pas des poils de chats sur tes gâteaux, cela devrait aller » et donc, je ne sais pas, voir ça, m’a fait rire –en même temps que ANNNNW devant la tête de Lion Feu et les Super Nanas /ENCORE DESOLER XD !/ en mode câlinou avec lui… Et Maître Pamplemousse qui éternue pauvre de lui. Et même en voyant lors du trailer Lion Feu, je n’ai pas pensé une seule seconde que je pourrais retrouver ceci dans Parodia ^^ ! La Grève – Alors là… Respect aux trois Super Nanas ! : vraiment désoler pour ce surnom débile que vous attribue à vous trois… Mais quoi vous êtes trois, comment ne pas penser à ça ! : VIVE LES FEMMES /PAFF/ Mais je me doutais un peu d’une révolte contre Maître Pamplemousse… mais je le voyais de loin que ce sois que la p’tite nouvelle qui ait donné cette idée et qu’elle se fasse coursé par Pamplemousse ! D’ailleurs comment cela est emmener avec Jadina et Shimy, et la tête des garçons… A ce tordre de rire moi je dis ! :’3 Maître Pamplemousse, Kitou, Nadou et Jessica Jung – Je vais m’arrêtes sur vous 4, la Legendary Team ! JE ne vais pas revenir sur le fait d’intégrer la propre team dans leurs propres créations et dessins ayant déjà donné mon avis au dessus et trouvant l’idée génial ! Je vais plus viser la relation (inutile de donné entre les personnages de la BD étant donné qu’ont sait que le Pamplemousse est sadiques envers les Légendaires jusqu’au bout, et les filles qui veulent faire du mignon avec Lion Feu !) D’ailleurs, j’adore ce coter optimiste qu’a Jessica Jung dés son arrivé dans la Team, qui veut dessiner « Des Histoires toutes mimis avec des trucs kawaï, bien marrantes » mais qui malheureusement tombe sur un Maître Pamplemousse sadique qui veut du sang et des morts CX ! D’ailleurs elle ira jusqu’à ramené Lion Feu pour ça et proposer Sailor Moon version Légendaires (je pense que c’est ça, rassurer moi xD) avec les Légengirls et que le Pamplemousse refuse juste en coupant juste (pauvre Jessica Jung moi je dis !) Autre personnage, que je dis souvent que j’adorerais rencontré, Kitou, la gardienne du Livre d’Or. Alors oui en effet – Je voudrais rencontrer Kitou, mais je sais très bien qu’elle souhaite pour le moment gardé l’anonymat, choix que je respecte (mais elle me la dit sur le livre d’or, prochainement elle va sans doute accompagner Maître Pamplemousse dans un ou deux salons =3 !) et que donc je trouve que sa présence dans Parodia tout comme celle de Nadou (qui est la plupart du temps, mal à l’aise avec par exemple Artémus/Amy ou sourie ou la décapitation de Darkhell… la pauvre x’3) fait plaisir :3 ! Et que Jessica Jung se prend un malin plaisir de les guider vers la Grève, bon choix… Ou pas xD Et bien sur sans oublier notre Maître Pamplemousse représenter comme tous doit le voir depuis le tome 18, en petit diablotin. Pourtant si gentille lors des dédicaces, cela n’est pas la même pour ses dessinatrices ou Gardienne du livre d’Or . Un peu prés le même traitement qu’avec les Légendaires, les pauvres ne sont pas épargner et j’espère pour elles que cela n’est pas vraie x3 ! Je pense bien sur au gag « A vos Souhait » ou ont voit les trois malades et que le Pamplemousse force à traveiller, si ce n’est pas sadiques ! Dessins – Ceci fut la transition la plus nul mais j’ai pas trouver mieux enfaite ! Mais pour moi il est impossible de ne pas m’arrêter sur le travaille de Jessica Jung. J’adore le style chibi ! C’est ronds, coloré, kawaï à certaines fois ! (je retiens Lion Feu perso =D !) Les expressions du visage sont parfaites, les mimiques lor des scènes drôles, sont génial et accentue le fait de rire ! bref ! UN p’tit voyage coloré kawaï dans ce tome que je ne regrette pas et que je ne regrette pas d’avoir le tome à coté de moi à feuilleter de nouveau le tome pour admirer ce p’tit tome coloré dessiner par la talentueuse Jessica Jung ! Que je félicite grandement pour son travail qu’elle nous à offert ! Et qu’elle mérite sa place dans la Legendary Team ^^ ! Le seul défaut que je citerais tout comme les Légendaires Fan – la couverture un peu trop simple à mon goût au contraire de l’arrière couverture, qui est elle coloré, complète et que j’ai fièrement en fond d’écran de verouillage sur mon ordi :3 ! Bref pour résumer tout ceci, ce fut une réussite Parodia, que je ne regrette pas d’avoir lut et que j’ai lut avec grand plaisir et rire aussi, et que j’espère qu’il y aura un second tome voir même plus =D ! PS : Je viens juste de percuter qu’à la fin que je n’ai fais aucun mention du fameux gag Stars Wars. Avant que des fans de ce film me sautent dessus d’avoir oser de n’en pas avoir fait mention sachez le, elle m’a fait rire mais sachez aussi – Je m’en fous de Stars Wars . Voila vous pouvez me tuez 83 !